Ayer(NaruIno)
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: una pequeña historia, inspirada en la cancion Ayer de Enrique Iglesias, espero sea de su agrado... (Version NaruIno)


**la otra conclusion de mi OneShot, pero en este caso NaruIno, espero les guste...**

Ayer – OneShot (NaruIno)

Me encontraba en la playa, viendo el mar, sintiendo el viento en mi cara estaba triste, deprimido seria una mejor palabra, ¿Quién soy?, bueno soy una reconocida estrella en el mundo de la música Naruto Uzumaki, tengo el cabello rubio algo largo como lo tenía mi padre, ojos azules y tres marcas en formas de bigote de gato en cada una de mis mejillas, para muchas de mis fans soy el chico más guapo, ya que a mis 23 años gracias al ejercicio estoy en muy buena forma, aunque hoy no tenía nada que decir, hoy estaba en mi mundo solamente, ¿Por qué?, Bueno pues ayer me reencontré con el amor de mi vida, y fue aquí mismo donde nos vimos después de 4 años de no vernos.

¿Quién es ella?, bueno su nombre es Sakura Haruno, tiene 23 años también, su cabello color rosa exótico y unos ojos color verde jade que atrapan a cualquiera, si estaba hermosa nadie lo podía negar, ella también era famosa pero lo era como modelo profesional era muy reconocida por hacer muchos anuncios para perfumes o ropa muy conocida en el mundo, también la envidia de muchos hombres si puedo decir.

¿Cuál es nuestra historia?, por dónde empezar, bueno comenzare desde el principio ella y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 años, íbamos en el mismo colegio y nos volvimos los mejores amigos desde entonces, pero secretamente a mí ya me atraía, fue pasando el tiempo y se podría decir que éramos inseparables siempre fuimos ella y yo y nadie más, y como era de esperarse mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron aumentando hasta tal punto de ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que le hablara, siempre fue así pero cuando teníamos 15 años no pude resistir más, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas así que la invite a comer, fue una noche tranquila y la pasamos genial todo fue perfecto entonces ya solo me faltaba declararme y así lo hice en frente de su casa le dije mis sentimientos, pensé que me rechazaría por eso, estaba preparado pero ella me sorprendió besándome, que forma más genial de decirme que correspondía mis sentimientos.

Desde ese día nos convertimos en novios, fuimos la envidia para muchos en el instituto, los chicos me miraban mal y las chicas la miraban mal a ella, no nos importaba éramos felices, lastimosamente no duro mucho. Todo empezó después de cumplir 3 años de novios, ya éramos mayores y yo ya empezaba mi carrera al igual que ella, no nos veíamos mucho pero sabíamos que era porque yo estaba enfocado en mi música y ella en el modelaje, en ese tiempo yo tenía una representante llamada Hinata Hyuga, buena chica la verdad pero no se llevaba bien con Sakura, nunca supe porque hasta que un día Hinata me dio un beso y Sakura lo vio, ella se fue muy enojada y yo enojado igual la despedí ahí mismo, no me importo nada, y salí en busca de ella, cuando la encontré estaba con otro modelo amigo de ella, Sasuke Uchiha ella lloraba y el la consolaba cuando me vio el no me dijo nada solo que me alejara, intente hablar con ella pero me dijo la peor noticia en ese momento, termino conmigo y se fue con Sasuke, me sentí vacio lo había perdido casi todo, a mi manager y ahora a mi novia, la mujer que quería por una tontería que debí haber despedido hace mucho, intente hablar con ella pero siempre me ignoraba no me dejaba explicarme, y yo me hundía mas y mas. Después paso un año, mi carrera musical no se derrumbo gracias a que conocí a mi nueva manager que me ayudo en ese momento de mi vida y las cosas con Sakura no mejoraban, ya había pasado un año y ese mismo día por fin pude hablar con ella, le explique que era ella la quien me beso, yo nunca se lo correspondí le dije que la seguía queriendo y que quería que volviéramos, tenía la esperanza de eso pero ella simplemente acepto mi disculpa pero no podía regresar la relación porque se iba del país y posiblemente no volvería, yo le dije que me iría con ella pero simplemente me dijo que no, que nuestras carreras nos lo impedían y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, se despidió de mi dejándome ahí, se fue al día siguiente y desde ese entonces nunca supe nada mas de ella, solo los anuncios en los que salía, hasta ayer.

Ayer, yo tenía una semana de haber regresado a mi país y caminaba tranquilo por la playa hasta que me tope con ella, nos vimos de nuevo y yo fui a abrazarla, la extrañaba, no saben cómo la extrañaba y se lo hice saber, ella me correspondió y me dijo que también me extrañaba, la invite a un restaurante ahí cerca a comer, ella acepto gustosa y pasamos la tarde juntos, me sentía muy feliz, y como no si la mujer que aún amo estaba ahí, hablamos de lo que habíamos pasado en estos años, como me felicito por mi éxito en la música y yo hice lo mismo con ella, había pasado un buen rato en eso y nos regresamos a la playa, tenía que preguntarle era mi última oportunidad posiblemente, así que le pregunte si me quería todavía, ella guardo silencio pero me pregunto lo mismo iba a replicar pero ella me dijo que así le daría mi respuesta, yo le dije que la seguía amando que no ha habido ninguna otra desde entonces. Espere su respuesta, sentí que la tierra me comía de la desesperación ella me vio y me vio triste, esto no me gustaba.

"Me alaga que sigas con ese sentimiento hacia mí, pero ahora tenemos vidas diferentes Naruto, no podemos tomar nuestra relación, aunque yo quisiera no puedo, porque yo ya estoy en otra relación y me voy a casar dentro de poco, lo lamento".- me dijo destruyendo lo último que había en mi corazón yo solo agache la cabeza derrotado y sentí como ella se levantaba.- "Me gusto haberte visto otra vez Naruto, espero tengas una buena vida".- me dijo alejándose de mí, ahora para siempre, yo voltee a verla por última vez y la vi que llego con un muchacho con el pelo azabache, no me iba a confundir con quien iba agarrada de la mano, ese era Sasuke, los vi alejarse ahora sí, estaba completamente solo.

Ahora estoy aquí en el mismo lugar, me siento vacio como si no tuviera nada, no quiero saber nada de nadie en este momento, solo quiero estar solo, aunque sé que dentro de poco tengo que partir a Estados Unidos, porque tengo una gira que completar. Escucho pasos que se acercan a mí pero no me importa quien sea, no quiero estar con nadie en este momento, me iba a levantar pero un par de brazos en mi cuello me impiden hacerlo y lo único que miro es un mechón amarillo.

"Naruto".- escucho la inconfundible voz de mi manager, Ino Yamanaka, tiene 23 años, el pelo largo de color amarillo acercándose al platino, ella ha sido mis soporte por todos estos años de soledad, me anima y sinceramente de no haber sido por ella no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en la música, es la envidia de muchas de mis fans por ser la única que está cerca de mi todo el tiempo y por supuesto que a Ino le encanta verlas así, inclusive se rumorea que hay una relación entre los 2, la cual no hay pero que posiblemente Ino si quiere tener pues hace unos años me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, yo le dije que no la correspondía y ella me dijo que lo sabía y que no buscaba mi amor, solo poder permanecer a mi lado como su manager y que si se confesó era porque no podía seguir guardándolo, la entendía muy bien así que le dije gracias y ella también, muchas veces hemos hecho el amor como para sacarnos el estrés, eso es lo que me dice ella pero yo sé que es lo que quiere conmigo y es una forma de por lo menos tenerme en sus brazos, lo cual yo no me niego porque la verdad ella es muy bella y uno debería estar ciego para negarse, aunque mi corazón tenia dueña. La noche anterior le había contado todo lo que paso, me dijo que vendría a verme ya que ella visitaba a sus padres y no nos veríamos hasta en el aeropuerto, pero yo me negué diciéndole que ahora necesitaba estar solo.

"Ino, te dije ayer que necesitaba estar solo".- le dije triste, no la voltee a ver pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto de mí.

"No, tu lo que necesitas en este momento es compañía y aquí estoy contigo, yo ya pase por lo mismo así que se cómo te sientes por eso estoy aquí".- me dijo, y vaya razón que tenia, ella cuando empezó a ser mi manager tenía un novio, un empresario famoso de videojuegos Shikamaru Nara, ella estaba enamorada de él y por lo que veía Shikamaru estaba igual, pero un día Ino lo sorprendió acostándose con su secretaria, ella no quiso saber nada mas de él y termino ahí mismo, Shikamaru no insistió y simplemente la dejo ir, ese mismo día la encontré en su apartamento llorando, me conto lo que paso y yo la consolé diciéndole que él era un tonto y que no la merecía, me quede con ella toda la noche hasta que se tranquilizo y me agradeció por eso.

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque son diferentes circunstancias".- le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en el día para mí.- "No sé como lo haces para hacerme sonreír".- le dije mientras fijaba mi vista en el mar.

"Así soy yo".- me dijo con superioridad, yo no le puse importancia pues estaba en mis pensamientos.- "Desahógate".- me dijo sacándome de los mismos.

"¿Qué?".- eso si me tomo desprevenido y la mire con duda.

"Hazlo, yo estoy contigo tu solo hazlo".- me dijo con una sonrisa, dude en hacerlo pero era lo mejor así que suspire.

"Me siento como un tonto, pensando en que me seguiría amando, o que me amo alguna vez, dude y ahora la realidad me azota, me siento destrozado, solo, como la peor cosa en el mundo".- le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella simplemente me abrazo, yo le correspondí.- "Gracias por estar aquí".- le dije.

"Siempre estaré contigo".- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos, me sentía bien, si he de ser sincero nunca me había sentido tan bien desde que Sakura y Yo fuimos novios, Ino era alguien muy especial para mi y ahora sabia de que no solo como mi amiga.

"Gracias, pero aun tengo muchas cosas atoradas".- le dije mientras me apartaba de ella.

"Yo sé que puede hacerte sentir mejor".- me dijo y yo la mire expectante.- "Cántame tu nueva canción".- me dijo mientras miraba que traía mi guitarra, anoche le había contado que había compuesto una nueva canción para mi siguiente disco, no sabía porque pero me dije porque no, agarre mi guitarra y la afine.

"De acuerdo, esta canción se llama 'Ayer'".- empecé mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Hey!__  
__Dime A Dónde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino__  
__Hey!__  
__Donde Dejaras Tus Sueños Escondidos__  
__Mira Que La Luna Nos Dejo,__  
__Iluminados, Bien De Cerca__  
__Y A Pesar De Aquel Adiós,__  
__Mi Puerta Siempre Estuvo Abierta,__  
__Como Anteeees.__Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado__  
__No Se acabadooo__Hey!__  
__Tu Mirada Dice Estar Arrepentida__  
__No Se, Dime Si Es Verdad O Solo Idea Mía__  
__Di Que No Es Locura Ni Obsesión__  
__Que Es Capricho Simplemente__  
__Dile Que Lo Sientes Y Que Yo__  
__Nunca He Dejado De Quererte__  
__Como Anteeees_

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado__  
__Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado__  
__No Se Acabadoooo__Hey!__  
__Dime A Donde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

Termine mi canción con lagrimas en mis ojos, la había cantado con todo lo que tenía guardado, era para ella, esa era su canción, era la canción de Sakura, posiblemente la última que escribiría para ella, escucho unos aplausos y veo a Ino sonreír a lo cual agradezco que este aquí conmigo.

"Esta canción marca el final de mi amor por ella, le deseo lo mejor pero es momento de avanzar".- le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Eso es lo que esperaba oír de ti".- le oí decir, la mire y vi que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y por alguna razón su sonrisa me pareció más bonita. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

"¿Por qué tengo mala suerte en el amor Ino?".- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella me miro confundida pero después me sonrió.

"No la tienes, solo eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente".- me dijo, me imagine que sin pensar porque se sonrojo más una vez termino lo que dijo e intento apartarse, yo me sorprendí y la mire incrédulo.

"Ino, ¿de verdad tu?".- no me lo creía, ella evito mirarme a los ojos para responderme.

"Bueno ya te lo había dicho, pero pensé que solo me atraías pero ahora me doy cuenta que no solo es atracción, te ganaste mi corazón también".- me dijo, yo solo le sonreí, no me veía pero estaba feliz, y ahora no me arrepentía de nada.

"De verdad soy tonto".- le dije mientras le levantaba el rostro y me miraba confundida.- "Siempre estuviste ahí y yo nunca te vi, más mi corazón siempre me decía que había algo mas que la amistad entre nosotros dos".- le dije mientras pegaba nuestras frentes.- "Eres linda, gracias por estos momentos".- mientras me acercaba para besarla pero ella me esquivo dejándome sorprendido.- "¿Por qué?".- pregunte.

"No quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie".- me dijo y yo pude percibir el miedo en sus ojos.

"Mírame".- le dije, ella se resistió así que puse una mano en su cara y la hice que me mirara.- "Tú no eres el reemplazo de nadie, tu eres Ino, la que siempre estuvo conmigo y me ayudo a superar los malos momentos como este, por eso no tengas miedo porque de aquí en adelante quiero construir mi vida contigo".- le dije a lo que ella me miro ilusionada y me abrazo tan fuerte que terminamos en la arena.

"Te amo".- me dijo antes de besarme, yo le correspondí al instante, ahora ya nada me importaba y todo lo que le dije a Ino es cierto, ella a estado ahí para mí y con eso se gano mi corazón, ella reunió todas las piezas de mi desquebrajado corazón y las unió, ahora le pertenece a ella. Le estoy correspondiendo no solo con mi amor, sino con mi agradecimiento, porque ella me libro de mi pasado. Después de un rato nos separamos.

"Te amo".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien vámonos que sino perderás el avión".- me dijo levantándose.

"De acuerdo".- le digo mientras me levanto y le tiendo la mano, ella solo me vio confundida.- "No escondamos nuestro amor del futuro, ya hay muchos rumores de nosotros y creo que es momento de aclararlos no".- le dije mientras la besaba.

"Me parece perfecto, por eso te recompensare hoy".- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sé a lo que se refiere y esta noche será la mejor de mi vida.

En una recamara de una casa grande un joven adulto rubio estaba sentado en una silla terminando el mismo relato mientras miraba en la cama a una niña rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y vivieron muy felices".- termino el rubio.

"No me canso de escuchar esa historia papi".- le dijo la pequeña.

"Lo se Hikari siempre me pides que te la cuente".- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Es que es la historia de cómo empezó la mejor historia de amor del mundo".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé nena, ahora a dormir".- le dijo mientras la acobijaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami".- dijo Hikari mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió y se volteo para ver a una mujer de su misma edad en la puerta que los miraba con una sonrisa.

"Crecen muy rápido".- le dijo la rubia.

"Y que lo digas".- le respondió el rubio viendo a la pequeña dormir.

"Sabes yo tampoco me aburro de esa historia, más de la ultima parte".- le dijo mientras entraban a su recamara y ella se acostaba esperaba al rubio.

"Yo tampoco".- le dijo mientras se recostaba encima de la rubia.

"Te amo Naruto".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te amo Ino".- le dijo mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y besaba a la rubia con pasión.

El ayer solo es un recuerdo, que nos ayuda a mejorar el presente el Hoy, por eso siempre vive con felicidad sin pensar en el ayer, solo pensando que el mañana será mejor.

**Bien esta es la otra version de la historia original, **

**¿Por qué segunda version?, se preguntaran**

**bueno muy simple, mi visión de la canción es como puede terminar de las 2 formas**

**con el arrepentimiento de Sakura o con que la decision sea definitiva y Naruto siga adelante en su vida**

**en este caso, como Sakura decidio su camino y una chica en la vida de Naruto ocupo su lugar y ayudo**

**a mejorar su condicion, espero haya sido de su agrado...**

**See You**


End file.
